Always Wishing
by M14Mouse
Summary: Xander can't help it but he always worries about them. But his faith in them will pull him through. Takes Place After Dark Wish Part One. Xander/Vida/Chip friendship ficcy.


Always Wishing  
Author: M14Mouse  
Warning: Slight cussing  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. How sad.  
Summary: Xander can't help it but he always worries about them. But his faith in them will pull him through. Takes Place After Dark Wish Part One. Xander/Vida/Chip friendship ficcy.

Takes Place After Dark Wish Part One

Xander didn't like being afraid. Nowadays, it came with the territory of being a Power Ranger. Afraid and worry became his new pastime especially the amount of trouble they got in.

But not right now. Not for the next few days either.

It has been one of those days.

Funny enough, it started out as a normal day. Work…Rootcore…monster fight. He got to say that this monster was tough. The samurai threw them around like rag dolls and Chip took a bad hit. He appeared fine when they morphed into their zords. He didn't worry much about it until they returned to normal.

And he was so happy too…

"YES! Take that!" He said as he threw up his arms happily.

"Mighty proud of yourself, huh?" Vida said with a smile.

"Of course. That samurai couldn't stand up to the Great Plan Xander," He said with a grin.

"Whatever." She said as she hit his shoulder gently. He stuck his tongue at her. Maddie and Nick approached him and V. He noticed Daggeron stood a good distance away from them. His eyes were looking at something over his shoulder then he started to head in that direction. He turned around to see Chip leaning against a tree. His face was slightly pale. His hand was pressed against his chest. His eyes were glazed over. He looked like he had trouble breathing.

His heart just dropped into his stomach.

"Chip? Are you well?" Daggeron said as he reached out and touched Chip's shoulder. For a few moments, Chip didn't answer.

That is when he knew there was trouble. He could see V already heading over there. Quickly, he followed. He watched as Chip blinked then looked up at Daggeron.

"Sorry about that. I zoned out for a moment. I'm fine." Chip said. He gave them a small grin and waved Daggeron away. He stepped aside but didn't move far.

"Are you sure?" He said with a frown.

"Positive. Just out of breath. Come on…lets head back to Rootcore," Chip said.

He glanced over at V. She didn't look to happy. He knew how she felt too. Chip had a bad habit of hiding injuries.

Bruises…Cuts…Broken bones…Chip waved them off if they are nothing.

Must be that superhero thing of his.

That is why he is always worried.

He sighed as he watched Chip move away from the tree.

"See? All good!" Chip said with a grin. Chip stepped away from the tree and took a few steps forward before his body gave out. Quickly, he grabbed Chip before he hit the ground.

"Fine, my ass." Vida said as she reached over to help.

"I got him, V." He said as he wrapped his arm around Chip's hips. He used his other arm to force Chip's arm around his shoulder. He glanced over at V. There was concern…and well…pissed off look in her eyes.

"Okay…I thought I was fine." Chip said. He frowned when he looked over at Chip.

Lair.

Chip looked worse than he did a few minutes ago. He looked at everyone's worry glances.

This was turning out to be a very bad day.

-MFMF-

"Make her stop, Xan." Chip said as he burrowed himself against his leg. He looked down and patted his head. He yawned softly as he lay out on the sofa. He wanted to go to sleep as well. But V insisted that they eat something. Chip had wrapped himself in blankets and refused to come out. Not for anything included food….which worried him. Chip could eat anything…at any time.

"It isn't going to be that bad, mate."

"She's cooking…isn't that bad enough?"

"I heard that!" She shouted from the kitchen.

He was lucky that his parents weren't home. One of their business trips or whatever. Honestly, he didn't care. Since they have been friends for so long, it is easy to tell the others and their parents that it was just a sleepover. Of course, today they have the excuse of Toby's one year anniversary party. They needed to get up bright and early.

He snored at that. Rarely do they sleep or go to bed early.

"What is so funny?" Chip said as he looked up at him. Well, he thought it was his face. Most of his face was covered in a blanket.

"You…since you never turn down food before….even Vs." He said with a grin.

"HEY! Still hearing over here!" Vida shouted again. He chuckled softly.

"I'm not hungry. I'm sleepy. But nooooo…no one will let me sleep."

"Because someone is grumpy."

"I just want to sleep."

"You need food to take the healing potion with."

"I know…I made the potion. Nasty tasting stuff."

"Then why do you insist that we take it?"

"Because it makes you feel better."

"He is right about that, you know." Vida said as she came in with a tray. She set the tray on the coffee table then picked up two mugs. He took the mug and stared at the content.

"It is just soup out of a can. It isn't going to bite you." She said. Chip wiggled up way up and removed enough of the blankets to grab a mug from the table. Chip frowned as he stared at the mug.

"Where is Coco Puffs? You can't have chicken noodle soap without coco puffs."

Vida and him looked at each other and made disguising looks. But they have long since got over the fact that Chip likes weird stuff.

"Xander didn't have any coco puffs." She said.

"I did have Golden Grahams."

Chip made a face this time.

"Now that is just nasty."

They started to laugh.

"There is something that Chip doesn't eat."

Chip stuck out his tongue before taking a slip from the mug. Vida took a seat next to Chip and slipped her mug slowly. The silence filled the room as they eat…or drink their dinner.

"I'm sorry," Chip said softly.

"For what?" She said.

"For worrying you guys so much."

"You had me worry since I was 8. Do you know how much trouble you get into?"

"A lot." Chip said with a grin.

Vida returned with blankets and pillows. She threw a pillow and blanket on him.

"Hey…how did you get those that fast?" He said in surprise. He didn't notice that she got up.

"When you were zoning out." She said.

"I wasn't zoning out."

"Uh huh…"

"Stop thinking…go to bed."

"But…I don't like being a pillow."

He heard a snort under Chip's blankets.

"Lair," Chip said sleepy.

Vida laughed as she threw her pillow down on the other side of him. She sat herself down next to him. She wrapped herself in a blanket and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know…I could protest."

"Go to sleep, Xander."

"But…"

"Sleep….Toby is going to work us death tomorrow. Sleep." Chip said.

He yawned softly.

Fine…they win like always.

End.


End file.
